


Struck Lucky

by TrebleTwenty



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: At the same time, But also, M/M, Misfire’s cavalier attitude to sex injuries, Notorious size queen Misfire transformers, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Size Kink, sappy couple sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 04:27:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18931267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrebleTwenty/pseuds/TrebleTwenty
Summary: Misfire gets wrecked - just the way he likes it.





	Struck Lucky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zxid](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=zxid).



> Commission work for my friend Zaid! Misfire is a delight in any and all fic.  
> He’s a robot and he can get parts replaced any time he likes, but yeah, he does have a very casual attitude to sex injuries if you think that would bother you?  
> Apart from that, hope you enjoy!

 

 

 

“See something you like?” Grimlock teased. 

“Mm, you know I do,” Misfire purred as he ran his hands lightly up and down Grimlock’s inner thighs. Grimlock, with one arm propped under his helm, watched him with a glowing visor. 

With Grimlock laid out for him like this, Misfire couldn’t quite believe how lucky he’d struck. Knelt between his legs, he had the perfect view of all his curves and angles, and even the cute little dinosaur forelegs protruding from his back as kibble. 

He got to put his hands all over those thick red thighs - that strained his hip joints if he tried to straddle them both at once - and Grimlock’s surprisingly slim waist that gave him that degree of flexibility other bots in his size class just didn’t have. From here, he could try and interlace their fingers, or wriggle his own under the seams of Grimlock’s broad chest plate to pluck at sensitive wires. Primus, Grimlock had such big hands. Misfire loved them; they felt fantastic gripping his hips. He was just big all over, really. It was great. 

“You look like you’re going to eat me,” Grimlock said. 

“Maybe I will,” Misfire quipped. “You’d be really tasty.”

“Oh yeah?” 

“ _ Yeah _ .” 

There was so much of him Misfire wanted to touch, but his gaze kept coming back to Grimlock’s spike, already out and pressurised, straining up at the air. There was a bead of transfluid at the tip, dripping slowly. Misfire felt a strong desire to lick it up, and so he did, leaning forward with his hands on either side of Grimlock’s hips and running his tongue up the side of the spike in a long stroke. Grimlock let out an appreciative groan, his hips shifting, lifting briefly off the berth. 

“Good, huh?” Misfire asked. 

“Don’t talk with your mouth full,” Grimlock admonished, reaching down to pet his helm. Misfire cackled. 

Grimlock’s spike was a stretch on the jaw, but Misfire was no quitter. He kissed it on the tip before wrapping his mouth around it and slipping his lips down the shaft, shivering a little in pleasure as Grimlock groaned. He bobbed his head enthusiastically a couple of times and drew back, peering so closely at the spike that he went a little cross-opticked. He hummed consideringly before spitting in his palm and reapplying himself to it with great enthusiasm, his lubricated hand massaging the base of the spike that he couldn’t quite reach - though not without want of trying. 

He’d always loved sucking spike, really. He didn’t think all that many mechs were really, truly into it like he was, but it got him so revved up. He loved the heat of it, the weight of the spike on his tongue and the ache in his jaw as he held it in his mouth, the scent of the other mech’s systems; transfluid and warm circuitry. He loved how messy it could get. He even liked the tip pushing at his throat - the closer he could get his nose to the other bot’s crotch plating, the better.

Grimlock had one of his favourite spikes ever. It was long enough to grind against his ceiling node when Grimlock was inside him  _ and  _ he could barely get his hand around it at the base, which was  _ so  _ hot. It was far too big for his mouth, really, but mechs had always said he had a big mouth. Krok had told him that was ‘metaphorical’ last time he ended up in medbay with a strained jaw servo, and to ‘stop shoving huge things in your mouth, you moron’, but if he listened to Krok all the time where would he be?

He hummed, making Grimlock sigh, his hips coming up off the berth a little. His hand came up to the back of Misfire’s head; not to guide him - that wasn’t really Grimsy’s style - but just to rest there, petting him occasionally. He worked his hand and mouth in tandem, trying to cover all of the spike at once, making little noises of appreciation and attempting to work it further down his throat. Trying to swallow around the mix of pre-fluid and oral lubricant that had been gathering in his mouth earned him a quiet moan. He drew back with a licking slurp, letting his oral lubricants run down the sides of the spike, and fisted it, spreading the lubricant and traces of pre-fluid around. He plunged his head back down, letting the spike slide further and further towards the back of his throat, before-

“Careful!” Grimlock warned.

“I’ve never- been careful in my life and I’m not about- to start now,” Misfire panted. He coughed and hacked, trying to clear his throat.

“Don’t I know it,” Grimlock said fondly.

Misfire wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, which mostly just spread the mess all around, and wrapped his lips right back around the spike, bobbing his head and quickly working it back down towards his throat. He sucked hard, hollowing his cheeks, and was rewarded with a groan. Throats didn’t really stretch in quite the same way that valves did, but Misfire was nothing if not determined.

He worked on the spike with soft sucking slurps, enjoying the feeling of Grimlock trying and failing to keep his hips still. They kept shifting in response to the attention, his spike straining upward and trying to follow Misfire’s mouth. Wow, sucking spike got so  _ messy _ . His mouth was all wet and flushed, his jaw aching in the best way. His chin was covered. He imagined the sheer amount of transfluid that’d be needed to cover Fulcrum’s chin and choked back a laugh, nearly choking himself on the spike again, then stopped as he saw Grimlock looking down on him in his peripheral vision, his visor sparking as it did in that distinctive way when he was feeling emotional. 

“What?” Misfire asked, drawing back, the corner of his mouth dripping. He wiped it off absentmindedly.

“Nothing,” Grimlock said. “Can’t I just look at you? I like looking at you.” The hand on the back of his head came round to pet at his finial.

“I mean… I guess…” Misfire muttered, suddenly struck shy. He looked away awkwardly, but Grimlock caught his chin and turned his head back to face him.

“You’re very cute,” Grimlock said sternly, “and I love how much you enjoy everything you do. Only you could start laughing during a blowjob. Now come up here.”

Grimlock sat up a little and grabbed Misfire around the waist, lifting him up like he weighed nothing more than a box of scrap and sitting him on his chest, closer to his face. Misfire squealed, his valve lubricating enthusiastically at the show of strength. 

“Hi,” he squeaked, looking down at Grimlock from his perch.

“Hi yourself,” Grimlock replied. He reached up to his face with one hand and unlatched his mask, before taking Misfire by the chin and drawing him down to kiss him.

Misfire knew a lot of bots who wore a facemask day to day, with a mouth underneath and without. He’d never even seen Spinister’s mouth, although he’d been assured it was there - by Krok, rather than Spinister, who was definitely not aware enough of his physical form to say something like that with any reliability. There were a lot of reasons bots liked to hide their mouth, and Misfire was glad for all of them right now, because this mouth was  _ his.  _ For a mouth that was hidden away for ninety-nine percent of the time, Grimlock sure knew how to use it. 

Grimlock kissed him so softly, so gently, in contrast to the massive hand the size of his head that held his chin in place. His tongue swept Misfire’s mouth, igniting sensors that needed a far more delicate touch than Misfire had been treating them to, seemingly not minding the taste of himself as their tongues bumped up against each other. He quickly had Misfire all loose and melting and strutless on top of him, and that was when he let go of Misfire’s chin and lifted him up and-

“Oh!” Misfire squeaked.

“Open up,” Grimlock rumbled against Misfire’s panel. It slid open as quickly as it could, Misfire seeing no reason to argue with that. Misfire was already so wet and ready for it that Grimlock’s chin was spattered with lubricant that had already gathered inside the panel as it opened. 

“Wow,” Grimlock said, smug. “My spike tastes that good?” 

“Shut uuuuuuup,” Misfire whined, kicking the headboard. “Just- just get in there already!”

“Your wish is my command,” Grimlock replied, and licked a long stripe up Misfire’s valve.

“Oh!” said Misfire, melting. “ _ Ohhhhh _ , that’s  _ good _ .”

Grimlock, being large, had a large tongue. It was very, very nice. He gave Misfire’s node a kiss and a little nip that made Misfire jolt and circled his tongue right at the entrance to Misfire’s valve, teasing. Misfire shivered all over. 

“Grim _ lock!” _ The sharp uptick in the pitch of his complaint came from Grimlock’s tongue suddenly swiping at a sensory node about half an inch deep into his valve. “ _ Frag!”  _ He grabbed hold of the headboard. 

Grimlock chuckled against his valve lips, sending little vibrations shocking through him, and kissed them again, before flicking his tongue against Misfire’s node and getting to work, leaving Misfire to just hang on for the ride. 

“Oh yes, yes,  _ yes _ Grimlock that’s so good,” Misfire babbled, as Grimlock enthusiastically buried his face between Misfire’s thighs, lapping at his lubricants like they were the good engex Krok kept at the back of the cupboard.

“Frag, I love you,” Misfire sighed in pleasure. Grimlock responded with a vigorous slurp, which as his mouth was otherwise occupied Misfire decided he’d take as a reply in the affirmative.

Grimlock covered his valve with little teasing kisses all over, across the lips and all the way back to his aft, but avoiding his aching node until it felt like it must be glowing red-hot, and Misfire was squirming and gasping with the anticipation. Only then did he press his tongue against it-

“ _ Yesssssss _ ,” Misfire hissed. 

-but that was it. He just rested it there, lightly, giving it a little flex occasionally, letting the hint of stimulation drive Misfire wild. 

“Urgh, you’re  _ mean _ , Grimsy,” Misfire said. “You’re a mean, mean bot. Come o- _ on! _ ” His groan turned into a squeal as Grimlock’s tongue flicked inside, dragging along the inner walls of his valve in one long swipe before nudging at the node again and sticking with it this time. He was almost poking at it, in a funny little rhythm that Misfire would probably have laughed about if he wasn’t so revved up. As it was, it had him shivering and gasping and moving with it, raising up onto his knees until Grimlock had to strain to reach for him, and grinding back down against him, letting him lick him with the flat of his tongue. Grimlock’s tongue was big enough that that didn’t just get the node but half the rest of the valve too, and by this point he was practically dripping.

Wait, nope. Listening to the  _ sounds _ Grimlock’s tongue was making as Grimlock licked him, he  _ was _ dripping. Grimlock’s face was probably covered in it, wow. Misfire wasn’t even going to pretend that thought didn’t get him going even more. 

Grimlock’s tongue swept inside him, lighting up the sensory nodes in his valve walls and wiggling about like it was opening him up. Misfire rocked with the movement, unable and unwilling to stop his hips from grinding against Grimlock’s face, following his tongue. Grimlock didn’t mind at all, apparently, groaning quietly (but not letting it interrupt the fantastic job he was doing) and grabbing his hips to pull him down even closer, until Misfire was properly sitting on his face. Wow, were they a pair or what? Misfire, the most enthusiastic spike sucker in the entire outer rim, and Grimlock, an eater of valve so talented Misfire almost felt bad for monopolizing his attention. 

Almost.

If the Autobots had known he could do this they never would have let him leave. Misfire gasped and punched the headboard as Grimlock sucked at his node with a wet slurping sound, his hips circling and chasing the sensation.

“Frag  _ yes _ ,” he hissed. “Harder!”

Grimlock pulled back a little and licked up the length of his valve again, before plunging his tongue back inside to pleasure another deeply set node. Misfire wailed, sure his optics must be spitting sparks at this point. Krok was definitely going to chew him out in the morning. Spinister would high-five him though. The two of them were agreed that if one were to have great sex, surely the done thing was to let everyone hear about it?

Misfire liked to cut out the middleman and let everyone hear about it while it was happening. 

He let out a self-indulgent scream the next time Grimlock rolled his tongue across his anterior node, just because he could. He could almost feel Krok’s disapproving glare, and grinned stupidly to himself. Grimlock smacked him on the aft in warning. 

“Oh, do that  _ again _ ,” Misfire groaned, wiggling against him happily. Grimlock was so exasperated he actually stopped licking him for a moment, but he gave in and gave him a little love-tap all the same. 

“Ahhhh, Grimsy, you’re so good to me,” Misfire sighed, and Grimlock hummed in agreement against him. He lapped at his folds with an absolutely filthy slick sound that would have made a lesser mech blush, but was music to Misfire’s audials. It was almost too much as Grimlock kissed and nipped at his node, and Misfire found himself bouncing up and down on his knees, his body conflicted as to if it wanted to get away or get closer, but Grimlock just wrapped his arms tight around Misfire’s legs to keep them still, pulling him down further against his face to taste him better. 

His nose ground against Misfire’s anterior node as his tongue flicked deep inside Misfire’s valve, as if he was trying to reach his ceiling node just like that with those soft and flicking licks, so much and yet not quite enough all at the same time. Misfire felt tense and hot all over, sparks of pleasure almost too intense all firing off at once, his valve fluttering and trying to clench down on Grimlock’s tongue, too much to handle and yet just  _ not firm enough  _ at the same time. A little while longer and he’d be done for, but he wasn’t ready to go off quite yet.

“Grimlock, Grimlock  _ ah _ \- let up a second let up  _ ahhhhhhh oh Primus- _ ” Misfire gasped out, whacking at Grimlock’s forehead to get him to stop.

“Mm?” Grimlock near purred, sated and contented, as he surfaced, pulling his lovely mouth just far enough away from Misfire’s valve to speak. 

“Something wrong?” he rumbled, still close enough that Misfire could feel his ex-vents hot against the lips. The bottom half of his face was just so wet and glistening, wow. He was covered in Misfire’s lubricants. As Misfire watched, his tongue darted out to lick his lips, and Misfire shuddered with want.

“Something  _ right _ ,” Misfire said throatily, and leant down to kiss him, wiggling backwards down his torso for a better angle. Bemused, Grimlock still responded enthusiastically, tangling their tongues together and moaning as Misfire playfully sucked on his bottom lip. Misfire pulled back, panting, and planted a quick kiss on the tip of Grimlock’s nose. 

“I just want you inside me when I overload, that’s all,” Misfire whispered against Grimlock’s lips. Grimlock groaned. 

“You say such incredible things,” Grimlock said. “I could listen to you all day. Come on, up.” He wrapped  _ one arm (one arm!!)  _ around Misfire as he used the other to sit up and lean against the headboard, tipping Misfire into his lap. “I want to see you.”

“ _ Fraaaaaag, _ ” Misfire moaned as Grimlock moved him, Grimlock’s spike sliding through the folds of his valve and bumping at his node as Grimlock sat him down with it right in front of him. 

“I need this in me like, yesterday,” Misfire said, looking down at it. 

“Don’t let me stop you.” Grimlock snorted. “Please don’t hurt yourself this time.”

“Honestly-” Misfire grumbled as he got up onto his knees and got a hand around it, positioning it just right to sink down onto it “-you get overexcited like, three or four times at the most, and your loving boyfriend never lets you forget it.”

“Oh, I almost forgot,” Grimlock said. He reached out and took Misfire by the chin, turning his face up to look at him. He had that fond look in his eye again, like he always did when he was remembering something dumb or dangerous Misfire had done. He always looked fond, never tired. Just fond. He kissed Misfire. 

“I love you too,” he said, flicking Misfire’s nose. 

“Well, I know  _ that _ ,” Misfire said with a grin. 

“Good.”

Misfire would’ve liked to have been able to say that he then sank down gently onto Grimlock’s spike with a satisfied sigh, pausing every so often to adjust to it, but it would’ve been a filthy lie.

“ _ Careful! _ ” Grimlock snapped, leaning forward to check on him and then stopping as that shifted his spike, and Misfire twitched.

“I’m -  _ hhhh _ -“ Misfire wheezed, holding up a hand for pause. “I’m fine, I’m fine, I just need a moment.”

“Primus, you’re crazy,” Grimlock said fondly. 

“You can’t expect me to wait for  _ this _ ,” said Misfire. His hips were splayed open as wide as they could go over Grimlock’s, his valve pretty much stuffed full in the way he loved with the head of the spike rammed right up against his ceiling node, the calipers fluttering and trying to contract in a state of frenzied confusion. There was even - and he sucked in a sharp intake - a hint of a bulge in his abdominal plating, and he reached down with one hand to stroke at it, feeling the way Grimlock’s spike was bowing out the plating where it was all the way inside him.

“That never gets old,” Misfire said hoarsely. Grimlock’s hands went to his hips to settle him, his thumbs stroking back and forth soothingly.

“If you’ve broken something you’re the one telling Krok,” Grimlock said, but his gaze was fixed on the bulge in Misfire’s abdomen. Misfire chuckled. 

“Krok turns his audials off at me even mentioning interfacing now.”

“Spinister, then.”

“It’s fine,” Misfire said as he rolled his hips experimentally and Grimlock choked, his light grip on Misfire’s hips suddenly turning forceful at the drag of internal calipers against his spike. “I’m used to it by now. It’s like, fully elastic down there and everything.”

“I don’t think that’s how it works,” Grimlock replied absentmindedly, responding with an upward thrust. 

“Is too,” said Misfire, offlining his optics and tipping his head back with a groan. “I could totally take a Titan.”

“Please don’t put that into practice.”

“Don’t worry,” said Misfire, leaning forward to peck him on the nose as he rose up on his knees, “I wouldn’t want to make you jealous.”

“Tell me there are other reasons that you don’t try and frag a titan,” Grimlock said nervously. Misfire only laughed. 

They settled into a rhythm; Misfire dropping back down onto the spike with a satisfied sigh; Grimlock thrusting upward to meet him; their hips coming together with a clang. Grimlock’s hands were huge and warm on Misfire’s hips, pulling him down into each thrust so the tip of his spike ground against Misfire’s ceiling node. 

Tipped forward in Grimlock’s lap, Misfire had his arms slung over Grimlock’s shoulders as they rocked together, mouthing idly at Grimlock’s jaw. They usually went at a bit more of an exacting pace - Misfire would be the first to admit he was very demanding - but taking their time to enjoy each other like this was good too. It meant he could fully appreciate the feel of Grimlock inside him - the size of him, the drag of every ridge and whorl against the inner lining of his valve.

“You feel incredible as ever,” Grimlock murmured in his ear. “You’re so soft and warm inside. I could stay in here forever.”

“ _ Ah _ ,” Misfire groaned. “Sometimes I wish you would.” He wrapped his arms tighter around the back of Grimlock’s neck, lifting himself off the spike with the help of Grimlock’s hands on his hips with a satisfyingly loud slick sound until only the tip lingered inside. 

“If I did I wouldn’t get to do this, though.” Grimlock dropped him right back onto the spike, the thick length forcing all his internal calipers to stretch open quickly and practically crashing into his ceiling node. Misfire cried out.

“A- a worthy argument,” he gasped shakily. “But have you considered this?”

He rose again, then sat back down on the spike - and stayed there. He ground his hips slowly, back and forth, rocking but not bobbing up and down. Grimlock groaned, burying his face in the crook of Misfire’s neck and nibbling at a cable there. 

“You’re right,” he said, in between kisses and Misfire’s happy sighs. “I live here now.”

“Fine by me,” Misfire gasped, and rippled his calipers. Grimlock’s teeth sunk into his neck cabling about twice as hard as they had been. 

“You like that?” Misfire asked innocently as he did it again. Grimlock, with his face hidden against Misfire’s shoulder junction, could only nod. Misfire grinned his worst grin - an expression Krok had once called ‘the second coming of the chaos bringer’ - and began to rock his hips in big, languid circles, just enjoying himself and taking his time. 

Misfire enjoying himself and taking his time always drove Grimlock crazy, just like getting it hard and fast from his massive dinobot got Misfire going. Misfire sitting perched on his spike like a king and massaging it with his well-exercised valve calipers - you didn’t break them on various occasions without gaining an extra awareness of them, an extra edge of control - was guaranteed to tip him over the edge faster than Krok could say ‘Misfire don’t eat that’. His hips rolled back and forth, the calipers working at the spike, almost tugging at it like his valve was trying to pull the overload out of Grimlock by force, while Grimlock panted harshly against Misfire’s neck. 

“Mmmmm,” Misfire purred in satisfaction, right next to Grimlock’s audial. “Isn’t this nice?”

Grimlock nodded desperately, kissing at Misfire’s neck again. Misfire tilted his head back to give him better access. 

“Want to turn me over and see if you can break something?” He suggested, off-hand.

“What?” Grimlock sputtered, looking up. “No, I don’t? Why is the end goal of interfacing always a visit to the medbay with you?”

“Hey!” Misfire pouted. He’d been enjoying those neck kisses. “Maybe I meant the berth, huh? Ever think about that?”

“You absolutely did  _ not _ ,” Grimlock said, but- oh, yes, he was already doing it, getting an arm (one single arm!) around Misfire’s waist and flipping them over smoothly, until Misfire was flat on his back on the berth with all of Grimlock’s bulk above him, Grimlock’s spike hovering just at the entrance of his valve.

“You’re an idiot,” Grimlock said fondly, and thrust home. Misfire  _ wailed _ .

Now this- wow-  _ this  _ was where the magic happened.  

Grimlock had been used to fragging smaller mechs - a side effect of being crazy huge - which meant there’d been a lot of baaaaad habits Misfire needed to break him of. To be honest it had taken Spinister giving Grimlock a truncated history of all Misfire’s interfacing injuries, usually from taking a spike much too big for him, for Grimlock to understand that Misfire really meant it when he said he wanted to be wrecked. 

But damn, had it been worth the lessons. Grimlock could pound him as hard as he wanted, and Misfire just laughed at the idea of getting hurt. He could take it. He was proud he could take it. Granted, Spinister had had to upgrade his valve systems so he could take it, but he’d been angling for Spinister to do that for  _ years _ .

“Yes!  _ Yes! _ ” He screamed. “Fragging give it to me, Grimsy!”

“ _ I’m- trying _ -“ Grimlock huffed between thrusts. He grabbed one of Misfire’s legs from where it was waving enthusiastically in the air and pushed it back towards his chest, opening his valve up that much more, and plunging his spike right back in again. 

Wow, he’d already been a good halfway to overload already before Grimlock had even flipped him over, but that extra bit of depth had him seeing stars - literally. Little bursts of white noise data were flashing across his visual field, all his circuits going all hot and sparking as Grimlock absolutely went to town on him like he was, frag, metaphors, uhhhhhh, Spinister trying to break down a suspicious wall, or something. Who cared?

“Frag, frag, frag,” Misfire chanted, clutching at Grimlock’s arms for dear life. “I think my spark’s about to fall out.”

“Hasn’t - before,” Grimlock grunted. “ _ Frag,” _ he cursed himself, his voice all hoarse and deep and scratchy as his circuits steadily got taken up by pleasure data.

“Just in case…” he mumbled.

“What was that Grimsy?” Misfire asked, his audials already half off, but Grimlock answered him by leaning down, and- 

-and  _ licking _ right up the hidden seam of his chestplates. 

That did it for Misfire. His locomotive circuits all locked up, his vision whiting out and his audials falling offline as his fans roared their approval, hot sparking pleasure flashing through all his circuits at once. He registered Grimlock overloading too through the haze, his spike knocking up against Misfire’s ceiling node and offloading its own pleasure data, sending them both spiralling even higher. 

The feedback looped and looped through both their systems until it almost felt  _ too  _ much, before it finally hit Misfire’s central processor and sent his circuits into a flash reset. Grimlock groaned and crashed down on top of him only a couple moments later.

“ _ Oof _ ,” said Misfire. Grimlock gave an unintelligible grunt, but had enough of his senses left to lever himself up and off Misfire to sprawl face down on the berth next to him.

They both lay there, unmoving, with their cooling fans screaming along at their highest settings while they both waited for their language processing centres to come back online. 

After a few minutes, Misfire shifted.

“Wow,” he said dreamily. “Wow. Frag, that was fantastic.”

“Too right,” Grimlock gasped. His face was still pressed into the berth. 

“Well, you know what I always say,” Misfire prompted.

“That it wasn’t a good frag unless you need at least six calipers replaced,” Grimlock dutifully parroted. “An alarming philosophy.”

“And I am  _ definitely  _ not going to be able to walk tomorrow,” Misfire announced happily. He giggled, quite woozily.

“Primus.” Grimlock propped himself up on his elbows and turned to glare at Misfire. “Why can I never say no to you?”

“Because you  _ looooooove _ me,” Misfire teased, rolling over onto his side and kissing him on the cheek. 

“That I do,” Grimlock sighed, turning onto his side so he was facing Misfire. “I love you, you mad and crazy jet.” He reached out and cradled Misfire’s face. “Even though you think interfacing injuries are funny, I love you.”

“Love you too.” Misfire grinned, and snuggled into Grimlock’s side. Yeah, he thought, he’d been right - he did have it pretty good.

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Stay horny lads


End file.
